Feeling the Holiday Magic
by DKM
Summary: The scent of pine hit Felicity's nose the moment she opened the door to the lair. As she stepped down the stairs, the sight that caught her eyes stopped her in her tracks. This wasn't what she was expecting when she told the boys to get in the holiday spirit.


_**Feeling the Holiday Magic**_

Rating: K

Pairing: Oliver/Felicity

Season/Episode: Doesn't really matter, set in the future

Category: As fluffy as it can get

Synopsis: The scent of pine hit Felicity's nose the moment she opened the door to the lair. As she stepped down the stairs, the sight that caught her eyes stopped her in her tracks. This wasn't what she was expecting when she told the boys to get in the holiday spirit.

AN: Thanks to anthfan and hopedreamlovepray for the beta and sharonvered for the Chrismukkah dialogue.

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

* * *

The scent of pine hit Felicity's nose the moment she opened the door to the lair. As she stepped down the stairs, the sight that caught her eyes stopped her in her tracks.

This wasn't what she was expecting when she told the boys to get in the holiday spirit.

The lair, _her_ lair, was decked out in all things Christmas. Twinkling white and blue lights hung from the ceiling and the display cases that kept Oliver's suit, bow and arrows. Wreaths and garlands were draped in a not-so-unpleasant arrangement around the tables and her computers. And in the corner where they kept spare supplies stood a ten foot Christmas tree decked out in blue, white and silver ornaments.

"Oh, my god," Felicity murmured as she stood at the landing and tried to take it all in. There was a reason she came here tonight, and it wasn't because Oliver had called her and asked her to come. No, it was more important than that, _much_ more important, but seeing this pushed it to the back of her mind, for the time being. At least until there was an explanation for all… this.

A pair of strong arms banded around her waist pulling her into a warm embrace as soft kisses trailed along the curve of her bare shoulder and up her neck until they reached just behind her ear.

"What do you think?"

The whispered words sent a shiver down her spine as a smile grew on her lips. She turned slowly in his arms to see the sparkle in his shining blue eyes. "Oliver, it's beautiful," Felicity replied before standing on the tips of her toes and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," he said. "It is our first Christmas together, after all."

Technically it wasn't. They'd spent the last three Christmases together, in one capacity or another, either as friends or coworkers. The first one had been spent dealing with criminals, the second with a family crisis (her family), and the last had been spent sitting on the couch together in the lair watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas." That had been Felicity's favorite because it was the first time she'd worked up the courage to kiss him.

For someone who wasn't even Christian, that was a lot of Christmases spent with a man who she never thought she'd end up with. Now, a year after their first kiss, not only were they together, but they were happy. More importantly, Oliver was happy.

It was something Felicity saw on a daily basis. He smiled more, the kinds of smiles that touched his eyes. He laughed, and not just at appropriate times, but at the stupid things that usually made her laugh. Overall, he just seemed like a lighter person. The heavy burdens that had been heaped upon Oliver's shoulders had lessened now that they'd finally stopped skirting around their feelings for each other.

Felicity couldn't have asked for a better gift this holiday season. And then he'd gone and done this.

Turning around once more to survey the rest of the scene, she spotted one more thing that brought a smile to her face. Sitting on her desk behind the bank of computer monitors was a beautiful sterling silver menorah. She might not have been a practicing Jew, but knowing that Oliver had done this for her made her heart swell with joy.

"When did you do all this?" Felicity asked in wonder. Had he really spent all day down here decorating for her?

"Well, it wasn't just me," Oliver replied and she realized she'd said the last part out loud. "Thea, Roy and Dig helped."

The introduction of Roy and Thea to the team had been fairly recent. After one particularly harrowing night nearly six months ago where Oliver had barely made it back from a mission that had gone horribly wrong, the pair had found him, still dressed as the Arrow, laying in a pool of blood behind the club.

Felicity had been too sick that day to make it to the lair, so when she'd gotten the frantic phone call from Dig telling her to get to Verdant as soon as possible, she'd rushed over, sick as a dog and tissues in hand, to do whatever she could to help him. Finding his sister and her boyfriend standing there had been a shock to her, but they'd managed to save Oliver without too much trouble.

Although Thea hadn't been all too happy to find out her brother was the city's resident vigilante, she warmed up faster than expected. Roy, on the other hand, had remained slightly shell shocked and even a little intimidated now that he knew who his hero truly was. It didn't mean that they were any less valuable to the team.

With Oliver having a third pair of eyes to watch his back now, missions began to go even more smoothly. Felicity had begun to teach Thea about the computer systems she'd set up, and the younger Queen seemed to pick it up just as easily as she'd picked up managing the club upstairs during her brother's absence.

This meant getting to spend more time with Oliver outside of Queen Consolidated and Arrow related duties. He'd taken Felicity on several trips: to Paris, London and Buenos Aires. They'd even vacationed on one of the Queen family's small islands in the Caribbean.

It had only taken a month for Oliver to utter those three words she'd been feeling since the night he'd saved her from the Count all those years ago. "I love you," he'd whispered on a plain old Wednesday night in her apartment while she caught him up on the latest movies. The words had fallen from his lips so naturally, as if he'd been saying them to her for years, and he didn't take them back. Instead, he took her to her bedroom and showed her just how much he meant them.

"So where is the tenacious trio now?" Felicity asked, slipping out of her memories as she leaned against Oliver's chest and just smiled out at the Christmas card worthy scene in front of her. Although that would be one odd Christmas card…

"I told them to go home and enjoy the rest of the night. It being Christmas Eve and all," he answered.

"Does that mean we have the whole place to ourselves?"

"Yes," Oliver murmured against her ear before placing a kiss behind it. Another delicious chill ran up her spine. "And I know exactly what I want to do tonight."

"What's that?" Felicity replied, turning in his arms so their eyes met. There was a sparkle in his that gave her the impression he had something up his sleeve, but decided against asking what it was since he probably wouldn't tell her anyway.

"This," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. She sighed against his lips, her smile growing into a wide grin when she heard the opening strands to Adam Sandler's "Hanukkah Song."

Felicity pulled away, peels of laughter escaping her lips as she gently slapped Oliver's chest. He was laughing as well, grabbing her hand to pull her further into the lair towards the open space in the center. "C'mon, you know it's not Christma-whatever-you-call-it without this song."

"Chrismukkah," Felicity answered. "And I believe it was you who came up with the compromise."

"Yes, but you came up with the name."

Sheepishly, she gazed up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "I didn't actually," Felicity admitted. "I kinda stole it from one of my favorite TV shows when I was growing up."

Oliver cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. "Really?" he replied. "Which one?"

"You can't laugh. Promise me you won't laugh." When he reluctantly nodded, she said, "_The O.C._"

He tried to hold it in. Really, he did, but she could tell by the way he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin that he was about ready to burst out laughing. Felicity rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, let it out. I won't be mad," she tried to sound hurt, but it came out as more of a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Oliver chuckled. "I remember Thea watching that show when we were kids and I found it absolutely ridiculous."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to marathon it one of these weekends so you can understand why its so awesome," Felicity replied with a snide smile. She watched as Oliver's face fell. He hated when she made him marathon shows over the weekend, but bribing him with the prospect of sex after it was over always made him more agreeable. At least he'd enjoyed the Fringe marathon they'd had a few weeks back.

Speaking of fringe… "I'm glad that this year you decided to go easy on the red and green. Chrismukkah is the one time of the year where we don't have to have everything green. I know it's your spirit animal color, but haven't you ever heard, a little goes a long way?!"

"Did you forget I named my club 'Verdant'?" He gave her that skeptical-yet-joking look before a smile appeared on his face as his hands came to rest on her jean clad hips.

Felicity threw her hands up in defeat. "Gah! Fine… _Fine_! Blue, white, red and green. Those will be our holiday colors from now on. Maybe we can even alternate. Some years we can have lots of red and green while others can be like this."

She gestured around the lair with her hand before turning back to Oliver to see the grin still spread out on his lips. There was something unsettling about that look that made her pause.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Felicity asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like what?" Oliver replied, unable to wipe the grin off his face no matter how hard he tried.

Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "You look like the cat who ate the canary," she said.

"It's Christmas Eve and I'm spending it with the woman I love. How can I not look at you like that?" His retort caught her off guard as did the cocked eyebrow and weary glare he shot her.

The harshness in her tone softened as she stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you, too," Felicity replied, a gentle smile lighting up her face.

She heard the music change and nearly laughed at the corny Christmas themed love song that began to play. It didn't mean she hated it. As a matter of fact, she'd always had a soft spot for "This Gift" by 98 Degrees. She might have been Jewish, but it didn't stop her from enjoying Christmas music. This song, though… It had a way of melting her heart like the man who stood before her.

"You are such a sap sometimes," Felicity jested as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. They began to sway with the music, feet barely moving.

_The snow is falling_  
_The city is white_  
_Your eyes are shining_  
_Like diamonds tonight_  
_And we're all alone_  
_There's no one home_  
_You're finally in my arms again_

"If I do remember correctly, this is your favorite Christmas song," Oliver murmured against her ear. His arms tightened around her back, pulling her flush against his chest. She reveled in the warmth she found there, pressed up against him holding her tight as if he never wanted to let her go.

"You know me too well," Felicity replied, closing her eyes and just enjoying how it felt to be in his arms like this.

_The night is silent_  
_And Christmas is here_  
_I couldn't ask for more than having ya near_  
_'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)_  
_And I always will (always will)_  
_And now I know the moment is right_  
_The moment is right_

His hands coasted up and down her spine before coming to rest at her hips again. She hummed her approval, leaning into him a little more as she said, "I love you."

"Mmm… Love you too," he murmured into her hair.

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_  
_I'm down on my knees_  
_There's no better time_  
_It's something to last for as long as you live_  
_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_

"I have a present for you," Oliver said as he pulled away so they could look at each other. The twinkling blue and white lights reflected in his eyes as a smile crept onto his face.

"I thought this was my present," Felicity replied with a smile. "Besides, we agreed we'd save the presents for midnight." She didn't want to let go just yet. They hadn't danced since the last gala he'd been invited to back in September and she was already beginning to miss his warmth.

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling her back into his arms. With her head nestled beneath his chin, they began to sway once more, only this time, she could hear Oliver humming along with the song above her.

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new_  
_I'd try to find something worthy of you_  
_But I realized when I looked inside_  
_There's some things that money can't buy (oh no)_

_I feel the magic whenever you're near_  
_I feel it even more this time of the year_  
_Cause I love you girl (love you girl)_  
_I always will (always will)_  
_And now I know the moment is right_  
_The moment is right_

"Felicity…" It was the unsure tone in his voice that had her pulling back slightly to look up at him.

"Yes, Oliver?" The grin she'd seen on his face earlier had returned, as had that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was about to drop something on her, something as big as the news she'd come to tell him, only now she was intrigued and slightly apprehensive to say anything before he'd gone first.

Oliver pulled away from her completely then took her hands in his, thumbs brushing over her knuckles almost soothingly as he gazed down at her. The tender look in his blue eyes made her heart melt. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

"You know I love you," Oliver spoke softly as his left hand came up to stroke her cheek. She nodded, her eyes searching his trying to figure out what was going on. "I've love you for a long time," he continued. "I know it took us almost four years to get here, but I'm glad that we've finally made it. I can't imagine what life would be like without you anymore. I don't want to because I know I belong with you and you belong with me."

Felicity could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she gazed up at him. His words washed over her like a cleansing rain. Oliver was finally expressing the feelings that they'd both felt for so long yet had been reluctant to say.

"You've been my girl Wednesday all this time. You've seen me at my best and at my worst. You've patched me up and put me back together so many times that I can't even begin to thank you. But I can try," he said.

His hand fell back from her face and before Felicity knew it, Oliver had pulled something out of his pocket and was bending down on one knee in front of her. Her mouth fell open in shock as she tried to comprehend what was happening, but all she could do was stare down at him as he gazed up at her, the tears touching the corners of his eyes as he said, "I don't want you to be my girl Wednesday anymore. I want you to be my girl, forever."

Taking her left hand, he placed the ring at the tip of her finger before saying, "Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?" She felt light-headed as he pushed the ring onto her finger. It was a gorgeous five karat oval cut emerald set in a platinum band surrounded by a ring of diamonds, much like Kate Middleton's engagement ring, only in green.

For a moment, Felicity forgot how to speak. She kept looking from Oliver to the ring and back again, her heart thundering in her ears. This had to be a dream, she thought. He couldn't have just proposed to her. But there he was, down on one knee, waiting for her answer.

It was the bright flash of a camera going off somewhere in her periphery that brought Felicity out of her daze. She finally nodded, the tears spilling down her cheeks as Oliver rose and pulled her into his arms, his lips descending upon hers for a kiss she would never forget. It was soft and gentle and tasted slightly salty from their mingling tears.

From somewhere in the background, she could hear clapping and cheers coming from their friends and family, who had apparently been hiding in the shadows all this time. Turning around, she saw them coming out of their hiding place, with Thea holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other. Roy held two more and Diggle had the last one along with a video camera that had captured the entire proposal on tape.

"Oh, my god," Felicity gushed as she buried her face in the soft cotton of Oliver's long sleeve maroon shirt. "How did you…? You know what, I don't care." She was on her toes again, pressing another kiss to his lips before she turned to Diggle and asked, "Is that thing still on?"

"No, why?" he replied.

"Turn it back on. I have a surprise for Oliver too," Felicity said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. It was her turn to deliver the news she'd come to tell him that evening. As Diggle fidgeted with the camera, she turned to her now fiance and simply smiled at him.

"I thought you said we'd wait till midnight to exchange gifts," Oliver echoed her earlier statement.

Looking down at her watch, Felicity replied, "It is midnight."

"Okay, camera's back on," Diggle called from her right.

Felicity reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small envelop. She held it in her hands for a moment, glancing down at it with excitement and trepidation before finally handing it to Oliver. "Open it," she said, her eyes locked on his face as he turned it over and tore open the flap.

Inside was a small, grainy three-by-five inch black and white image, it's abstract nature hard to distinguish at first. Oliver stared down at it for a moment before it dawned on him that what he held in his hands was their future. His eyes shot to hers, the unspoken questions swirling in their pale blue depths.

"Felicity…" he breathed, the words completely lost in his throat.

"What is it?" she could hear Thea whisper to Roy somewhere in the background and took it as her cue to confirm Oliver's suspicions.

Placing her hands over his, Felicity bit her lip, trying to figure out how she'd tell him. She decided to go with simple and said, "I'm pregnant."

Shock was the first thing she saw register in his eyes. He stared down at the grainy ultrasound photo before his gaze flicked up to hers again. "You're…?" She nodded, her smile widening when she saw the excitement swirling in those beautiful pale blue pools. "I'm…?" Again, her head bobbed up and down. "When?"

"I, um, found out yesterday. We're due in August," came her gleeful response.

Oliver pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing to hers for yet another incredible kiss. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I couldn't have asked for a more incredible Christmas gift that what you've given me." Felicity couldn't help but smile up at him as his hands settled over her abdomen and a few more tears dripped down her cheeks.

For the first time in a really long time, words failed to express how she felt at this moment. This was the last thing Felicity expected when she arrived at the foundry tonight, but here she was with a gorgeous ring on her finger and a baby on the way with the man of her dreams. She couldn't have asked for a better gift this holiday season that everything he'd just given her.

"Merry Christmas," Felicity whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him once more.

Brushing his nose against hers, Oliver replied, "Happy Hanukkah."


End file.
